la conquista ham
by EL-IMAGINATIVO
Summary: Pinky y Cerebro en uno de sus planes de conquistar al mundo con la ayuda de los ham ham, eso si Hamtaro entiende la situacion al igual que Pinky
1. Default Chapter

La conquista ham  
  
Prologo. Un plan brillante.  
  
En una escuela de Japón el toque de salida acababa de tocar y todos los niños salían del colegio, Laura y su amiga Karla se preparaban para volver a casa mientras Traviz se les acerco.  
  
Traviz: hola chicas, oigan donde puedo conseguir hámsteres.  
  
Laura: vas a tener un hámster Traviz  
  
Traviz: la mera verdad es que voy a ser un experimento, se trata de un estudio de comportamiento por lo menos necesito dos.  
  
Laura: ya veo me parece bien.  
  
Karla: creo que hay una tienda de mascotas en la esquina creo que encontraras lo que necesitas.  
  
Traviz: muchas gracias Karla, nos vemos Laura.  
  
Laura: nos vemos Traviz, por lo que veo ya casi todo el mundo tiene hámster.  
  
Karla: si parece una invasión.  
  
Las chicas se rieron por el comentario y se fueron a sus casas. Mientras en la tienda de mascotas en la que Traviz va ir dentro de la bodega de alimentos el suelo comenzó abrirse rebelando una maquina escavadora muy rara parecía estar formada de chatarra pero moderna a la vez de ahí salieron dos ratones blancos. Uno era alto con una vista perdida y divertida con dos dientes grandes, el otro era bajo con una cabeza grande y expresión seria.  
  
Pinky: lo hemos logrado Cerebro.  
  
Cerebro: si, ahora continuemos con el plan.  
  
Pinky: este Cerebro que haremos en china.  
  
Cerebro: ¿china? Pinky estamos en Japón  
  
Pinky: yo pensé que si cavábamos hacia bajo se llega a china.  
  
Cerebro: me sorprende tu ignorancia sobre las posiciones terráqueas. Bien sigamos con el plan ayúdame armar mi invención  
  
Pinky y Cerebro se pusieron armar una maquina que consistía en una calculadora una botella gigante y un domo de cristal.  
  
Cerebro: con esto podremos dominar el mundo.  
  
Pinky: narfs. Pero como haremos eso Cerebro.  
  
Cerebro: (golpeándolo) tendré que repetirte el plan. (Dando vueltas alrededor) según los datos el roedor domestico mas preferido es el hámster y casi el todo el mundo tiene un hámster. El plan es utilizar a los hámsteres para conquistar el mundo.  
  
Pinky: pero como lo haremos eso.  
  
Cerebro: con esto el "transfigurador" con ello cambiares el tipo de ADN de ratón al de un hámster.  
  
Pinky: narfs, pero Cerebro porque un hámster.  
  
Cerebro: como te lo explique antes los hámster son los roedores favoritos de los humanos, la idea es ingresar como mascotas favoritas después el humano nos presumirá con sus amigos que tienen otros hámster y infundiremos en los hámsteres para que ellos piense que deben asumir el lugar humano sobre la tierra, que te parece pinky.  
  
Pinky: narfs genial cerebro.  
  
Cerebro: Me alegro que hayas entendido adentro  
  
Cuando cerebro introdujo a los dos dentro del domo el encendió la calculador esta mostró diversos números el domo se lleno de un humo azul después un fuerte destello de luz ilumino todo para después el domo se abría saliendo todo el humo de ahí salieron dos hámsteres uno era bajo y el otro era alto eran cafés con la panza y el frente blanco. Pinky tenía sus dos dientes y Cerebro su expresión seria.  
  
Pinky: Cerebro somos hámsteres  
  
Cerebro: si lo hemos logrado sigamos con el plan vamos Pinky.  
  
Los dos nuevos hámsteres entraron en una de las jaulas de la tienda Cerebro y Pinky pusieron un letrero donde decía dos por el precio de uno. Traviz al fin había llegado a la tienda y comenzó ver el lugar un vendedor, del establecimiento se acerco a el.  
  
Vendedor: se le ofrece algo.  
  
Traviz: si quisiera comprar dos hámsteres  
  
Vendedor: creo que ya no tenemos hámsteres.  
  
Traviz: ha ya veo (Traviz iba a marcharse cuando sintió un golpe en el cuellos y dirigió su vista donde había sido) he disculpe esos dos no están en venta.  
  
Vendedor: creo que nos sobraron después de todo.  
  
Traviz rápidamente los compro y compro otros artículos que quizás necesiten. Después el se dirigió a casa en la jaula Pinky y Cerebro seguían con su plan.  
  
Cerebro: bien todo marcha a la perfección.  
  
Pinky: narfs, este cerebro el no compro queso.  
  
Cerebro: los hámsteres no comen queso Pinky.  
  
Pinky: y que comen los Hámster  
  
Cerebro: ellos comen semillas y frutas.  
  
Pinky: ya veo y que comeremos entonces cerebro.  
  
Cerebro: (golpeándolo) parece o eres un tonto.  
  
Traviz: saben chicos are un buen proyecto sobre ustedes y seremos grandes amigos.  
  
Una vez que Traviz entro a su casa saludo a su mama y subió a su habitación el acomodo el lugar donde estaría la jaula de los hámsteres, saco unas semillas de girasol después se los dio cada uno.  
  
Traviz: creo que cada uno necesita un nombre.  
  
Cerebro: mira niño no nos pongas nombres ridiculos.  
  
Travis: vaya parece que eres simpatico.  
  
Cerebro: que.  
  
Pinky: déjame ayudar lo que quiere decir es que no quiere un nombre bonito.  
  
Traviz: quieren más semillas les dare mas.  
  
Cerebro: Pinky estas pensando lo mimo que yo.  
  
Pinky: si Cerebro, porque no se encogio nuestras colas.  
  
Cerebro: no pinky el no puede entendernos hemos perdido la habilidad de hablar a los humanos.  
  
Pinky: narfs pero como conquistaremos el mundo.  
  
Cerebro: ya veré eso mas tarde.  
  
Traviz: ya se les pondré Pinky y Cerebro  
  
Pinky: Cerebro nos a descubierto.  
  
Cerebro: tranquilízate Pinky debe haber una explicación.  
  
Traviz: tu serás Cerebro te ves muy listo y tu Pinky eres muy gracioso.  
  
Ambos master soltaron un suspiro y Traviz los metió a su jaula después comenzó a prepararse para dormir.  
  
Traviz: mañana iré a ver a mis amigos espero que traigan sus hámster.  
  
Cerebro: escuchaste eso Pinky  
  
Pinky: si cerebro conoceremos a mas amigos.  
  
Cerebro: no Pinky pronto tendremos posibilidad de conquistar el mundo.  
  
Mientras en la casa de Laura ella estaba escribiendo en su diario mientras Hamtaro comía cerca de ella una semilla de girasol.  
  
Laura: querido diario hoy fue un día maravilloso Traviz compro unos hámsteres y pensamos que Karla y yo traigamos los nuestros para presentarlos.  
  
Hamtaro: (mientras pensaba) "me agradara conocer mas amigos"  
  
Laura: (levantando a su hámster) hoy fue un día grandioso pero mañana será mejor.  
  
Hamtaro: "estoy seguro que sabrán un juego nuevo para los ham ham"  
  
Después apagaron las luces y dispusieron a dormir. Podrá esta vez Pinky y Cerebro conquistar el mundo o Hamtaro los meterá en grandes aventuras espero oír mas sugerencias para esta historia. 


	2. el juego de conquistar el mundo

LA CONQUISTA HAM.  
  
Capitulo 1. El juego conquistar el mundo.  
  
Una vez mas un día de escuela, pero para Traviz esta vez es diferente hoy llevaba sus nuevas mascotas para mostrarles a sus compañeros, mientras Laura y Kana traían también sus hámsteres, cuando toco el timbre de entrada todos los chicos entraron al salón, Traviz se había encontrado en los casilleros a Laura y Kana.  
  
Traviz: veo que traen a sus Hámsteres.  
  
Laura: si quisimos que Hamtaro y Bocadin conocieran a nuevos amigos.  
  
Kana: si gusta los dejamos aquí para que se conozcan y como se llaman.  
  
Traviz: este se llama Cerebro y el otro Pinky.  
  
Laura: bonitos nombres (bajando la jaula portátil) espero que se diviertan en la jaula del salón de mascotas.  
  
Kana: pues apresurémonos pues ya es tarde.  
  
Corriendo los chicos se dispusieron en dejar a los hámster en el salón de mascotas un lugar acomodado para dejar mascotas pequeñas en este caso había una jaula grande para hámster, una vez introducidos los hámsteres ellos se fueron a tomar sus clases. En la jaula Hamtaro se dispuso a presentarse con los nuevos hámsteres.  
  
Hamtaro: hola soy Hamtaro mucho gusto en conocerlos.  
  
Pinky: narfs el gusto es nuestro soy Pinky.  
  
Cerebro: y yo soy Cerebro.  
  
Bocadin: vaya tiene un nombre parecido como el de Cerebrin.  
  
Cerebro: veo que no hay mucho que hacer que les parece salir de esa jaula mis queridos amigos. (Cerebro pensó que los hámsteres no sabían salir de sus jaulas)  
  
Hamtaro: me parece bien, (acercándose a la puerta la abrió) vayamos al club ham ham  
  
Bocadin: si han de estar los chicos por ahí.  
  
Cuando salieron de la jaula cerebro se sorprendió mucho de que ellos hasta sabían llegar fácil hacia fuera y entraron a un túnel alumbrado.  
  
Pinky: narfs es fascinante esto cerebro ellos hasta ya tienen carreteras.  
  
Cerebro: no supuse que fueran muy inteligentes los hámsteres que los ratones.  
  
Pinky: bueno tu otro amigo era un hámster y era inteligente como tu  
  
Cerebro: Pinky será mejor que no sigas si no quieres ser lastimado  
  
Hamtaro: oigan que les parece tener un dueño como Traviz  
  
Pinky: pues al parecer una buena persona Narfs.  
  
Bocadin: que es Narfs Pinky eso no he oído en el vocabulario Ham ham  
  
Cerebro: es solo su expresión  
  
Bocadin: ha ya llegamos  
  
Tanto Cerebro y Pinky se asombraron que había una especie de puerta delante de ellos al parecer no contaba que los hámster eran mas avanzados.  
  
Hamtaro: (entrando al club) ham ham chicos.  
  
Todos los ham ham: ham ham Hamtaro.  
  
Al parecer estaban todos los hámsteres en la mesa redonda al ver que Hamtaro y Bocadin habían entrado más nuevos inquilinos.  
  
Gran Jefe: veo que han entrado más ham ham al club.  
  
Hamtaro: si, les presento a Pinky y Cerebro.  
  
Todos: ham ham  
  
Cerebro y Pinky: ham ham (sorprendidos de que los hámster tuvieran una sociedad secreta)  
  
Colitas: y de donde vienen.  
  
Cerebro: de la tienda de mascotas.  
  
Bromin: o sea no saben de que local vienen, es un buen chiste.  
  
Como era de saberse ningún ham ham se reía de su mal chiste pero esta ves oía reírse alguien histéricamente era nada menos que Pinky.  
  
Cerebro: el se ríe de cualquier chiste  
  
Bromin: tiene un buen oído para chistes  
  
Dandy: que no oistes el se ríe de cualquier mal chiste.  
  
Bromin: que mal chiste (ambos empezaron a pelear)  
  
Cerebrin: veo que nunca cambiaran.  
  
Pashmina: si pero sigamos pensando que vamos hacer.  
  
Tigrillo: quizás algo nuevo.  
  
Tigrilla: otro tipo de juego  
  
Panda: no se me ocurre nada nuevo para construir un nuevo juego.  
  
Todos con caras tristes de aburrimiento, Hamtaro como buen ham animoso los animo.  
  
Hamtaro: estoy seguro que nuestros nuevos amigos tendrán un nuevo juego que no sabemos, verdad.  
  
Cerebro: (saliendo de clip) he si creo que tenemos un juego déjenme platicarlo con mi amigo Pinky.  
  
Los dos se alejan un poco cerciorándose no ser oídos, entonces cerebro plantea su idea a Pinky.  
  
Cerebro: Pinky estas pensando lo mismo que yo.  
  
Pinky: si Cerebro pero creo que el juego de la gallina siega ya es muy bien conocido.  
  
Cerebro: (dándole un golpe) no Pinky hablo de un plan para conquistar el mundo.  
  
Pinky: Narfs ya veo pero como lo haremos.  
  
Cerebro: que no vez Pinky ellos son los suficientes inteligentes claro no tanto pero ellos son capaces de construir y estar en sociedad entre ellos.  
  
Pinky: pero Cerebro y si ellos no quieren conquistar el mundo.  
  
Cerebro: quizás tengas razón pero tengo un plan.  
  
Pinky: ya se les diremos que es un nuevo juego.  
  
Cerebro: sabes Pinky a veces me sorprendes.  
  
Pinky: en que forma Cerebro.  
  
Cerebro: mejor vamos Pinky.  
  
Una vez que ellos estuvieron de acuerdo con el plan se dirigieron con los ham ham que esperaban impaciente el juego.  
  
Hamtaro: ya vienen estoy seguro que traen un nuevo juego que podamos jugar.  
  
Bocadin: espero que no sea molestar a los gatos.  
  
Tigrilla: calma Bocadin no creo que sea eso.  
  
Tigrillo: espero que no sea aburrido.  
  
Pashmina: denles una oportunidad además son nuevos en el club  
  
Penélope: okyu.  
  
Bromin: además me agrada Pinky el es un Ham divertido.  
  
Dandy: veo que encontraste tu alma gemela.  
  
Cerebrin: además quisiera saber que tanto sabe Cerebro de ciencia.  
  
Panda: yo quiero que sea algo que se pueda construir.  
  
Gorritas: esperemos usar nuevas gorras en este juego.  
  
Gran Jefe: miren ahí vienen  
  
Colitas: que nos dirán  
  
Cerebro: ejem mi amigo y yo les proponemos un nuevo juego que jugamos diario.  
  
Pinky: si y es de diferentes formas.  
  
Hamtaro: y como se llama el juego.  
  
Cerebro: bien se llama "tratar de conquistar al mundo."  
  
Todos los ham ham: ¿tratar de conquistar el mundo?  
  
Lograra Cerebro de hacer que los ham ham conquisten el mundo o simplemente será otro plan fracasado o pura diversión esperen el siguiente capitulo será divertido. 


	3. el plan

La conquista ham

Capitulo 2. El plan.

En la casa club Pinky y Cerebro les había dicho del juego que iban a jugar que era nada menos tratar de conquistar el mundo. Al oír eso los ham ham no sabían que decir entonces.

Hamtaro: ¿como se juega eso?

Cerebro: bueno, primero hay que hacer un plan para esto.

Bocadin: a mi no se me ocurre nada para conquistar el mundo.

Tigrillo: yo solo se conquistar chicas.

Tigrilla: pues no lo creo pues no tienes novia.

Cerebrin: el único modo que he oído de conquistar son por peleas y guerras y no me gusta eso.

Pinky: no te preocupen nunca hemos pensado en declarar guerra, solo un plan brillante verdad cerebro.

Gran jefe: bueno si es un juego no hay problema.

Dandy: cual es el plan para el juego.

Cerebro: para mi sorpresa ya tengo el plan, (sacando un papel de la nada) construiremos el **brihimnotizador**.

Bromin: y eso donde se compra.

Cerebro: debemos construirlos

Panda: que bueno a mi me justa construir

Gorritas: y que va ser esa cosa.

Cerebro: con estos mis amigos los humanos serán controlados mentalmente, el brihimnotizador por medio de luces de mensaje sublímenla harán que el humano haga lo que usted diga.

Pinky: narfs pero Cerebro como haremos que nos entiendan cuando les demos ordenes.

Cerebro: con una diadema mental que también va incluido en el invento de conquistar el mundo.

Pashmina: y cual es el propósito de esto.

Colitas: para que quisiéramos controlar a nuestros dueños.

Cerebro: (nervioso) bueno la verdad...

Pinky: es para que ellos jueguen con nosotros y nos acompañen en nuestras aventuras.

Tigrilla: pero ellos sabrían nuestro secreto.

Penélope: (abrazando a Pashmina) okyu

Pashmina: no es peligroso.

Cerebro: no una vez desconectado la maquina esto se borrara de su memoria.

Todos los ham: ¡haaa!

Cerebro en ese momento sintió que los había convencido totalmente si ellos le ayuda a construir esas maquinas entonces les dirán los demás hámsteres la forma de esclavizar a la humanidad y gracias a que ese era su plan el seria nombrado el rey de los ham ham.

Hamtaro: pues empecemos a construir la abrillantador.

Cerebro: es **brihipnotizador **

Pinky: narfs empecemos entonces.

Una vez mas los ham ham prepara su forma de construir su invento con la forma de que los ham ham saben buscando piezas y construirlas,

Panda con ayuda de Bocadin, Gran Jefe y Gorritas construían los esqueletos de los aparatos. Colitas, Pashmina, Tigrilla y Penélope pulían los cristales con los que cerebro les digo crearan la luz hipnotizadora. Pinky, Dandy, Bromin y Tigrillo ayudaban en conseguir las piezas. Y para último Cerebro, Cerebrin Hamtaro hacían las diademas controladores.

En la construcción del esqueleto.

Panda: vaya nunca en mi vida había construido un invento como eso se ve que Cerebro gusta de construir cosas maravillosas.

Gran Jefe: ahora que lo pienso yo no tengo humano a quien controlar.

Gorritas: puedo prestarle uno de los míos Gran Jefe además será diversión ir con ellos a nuestras aventuras.

Bocadin: iré con Kana a comprar semillas de girasol será grandioso.

Panda: yo pediré a Mimi que me ayude en construcciones de juegos para ambos

Gorritas: yo le pediré a mis dueños que compremos nuevas gorra para nosotros.

Gran Jefe: tal vez debería buscar ese chico Traviz el podría darles un escarmiento a un par de gatos que conozco, j eje.

En la construcción los brillantes.

Colitas: que piensan hacer ustedes chicas

Tigrilla: yo y mi dueña iremos al gimnasio hacer aeróbica

Pashmina: yo iré con la mía a una tienda de bufandas para conseguirle uno a ella.

Penélope: okyuu okyuo okyuo

Tigrilla: que digo ella.

Pashmina: ella digo que también ira una tienda con su dueña para conseguirle una mantita para ella.

Colitas: la mía y yo iremos en busca de lindos vestidos.

Ambas se rieron de sus pensamientos. Mientras el otro grupo de ham traían mas piezas para la construcción del invento,

Pinky: (riéndose) narfs que buenos chistes cuentas Bromin.

Bromin: vaya me agrada que te haya gustado la verdad es bueno conocer un buen conocedor de chistes.

Dandy: (detrás de ellos) que cosa pasa este hámster se ríe de cualquier cosa.

Tigrillo: pues a mi me agrada su forma de decir narfs es una buena palabra.

Dandy: debes estar bromeando.

Tigrillo: no, tiene chispa esa palabra.

Bromin: haber si te gusta este una estrella, estrellada.

Pinky: (muerto de la risa) ja j aja ja que buen chiste.

Mientras en el lado de los que construyen las diademas de control.

Cerebrin: según con esto el poder mandar señales de nuestra mente nos podrán entender también

Cerebro: al parecer eres muy bueno en la alta tecnología.

Cerebrin: es que leí mucho sobre altos inventos tecnológicos y teorías.

Hamtaro: taran como ven las diademas

Cerebrin: bien Hamtaro te quedo muy bien.

Cerebro: vaya me sorprende tu habilidad de aprendizaje.

Hamtaro: me agrada hacer cosas nuevas

Cerebrin: veo que se esta haciendo tarde, y ustedes deben regresar con sus dueños.

Hamtaro: es cierto Laura y los demás ya saldrán pronto a su casa.

Cerebro: ya veo tenemos que irnos (pensando) "al menos ya casi terminamos mañana terminaremos y conquistaremos el mundo."

Una vez que cada ham ham se despidió y fue a su túnel Hamtaro, Bocadin, Cerebro y Pinky se apresuraron a llegar al salón de la escuela donde los habían dejado cuando apenas habían terminado de entrar llego Laura y sus amigos a recoger sus hámsteres.

Laura: veo que tuvieron mucha diversión Hamtaro

Kana: vamos Bocadin es hora de ir a casa

Traviz: veo que les agrado mucho estar con mas amigos

Laura: bien creo que es tiempo de ir a casa Hamtaro.

Una vez que cada quien tomo a su hámster en su jaula se fueron en camino a casa. En el camino a casa con Traviz el estaba feliz de andar con nuevos amigos, Cerebro por su parte estaba satisfecho con que el plan seguía de maravilla con los master construyendo las maquinas que ayudarían a controlar a los humanos todo estaba predicho que esta vez conquistarían al mundo. Pinky por su lado corría en su rueda.

Pinky: narfs Cerebro no fue divertido andar en ese club.

Cerebro: para serte sincero, también me agrado el lugar no todos los días se encuentran roedores inteligentes, no se por que ellos no hubieran conquistado el mundo anteriormente.

Pinky: a mi me esta agradando esto, narfs.

Mientras en casa de Laura, ella ya se disponía dormir no sin antes escribir en su diario.

Laura: querido diario hoy conocí a los hámsteres de Traviz, son muy lindos y creo que son los nuevos amigos de Hamtaro.

Hamtaro: (mientras comía una semilla) 'usted lo a dicho'

Laura: hoy fue un día maravilloso pero estoy seguro que mañana será mejor que te parece Hamtaro.

Hamtaro: (sonreía mientras pensaba) "si funciona el invento de cerebro usted y yo tendremos un día maravilloso"

Una vez apagando la luz ellos se dispusieron a dormir, ahora todo se solucionaría con mañana que pasara los ham ham ayudaran a Cerebro a conquistar el mundo o algo los detendrá. No olviden nuestro siguiente capitulo.

Espero que les haya gustado el fics pero tarde mucho en actualizar los otros espero que sea de su agrado,

Atte. Elimaginativo


End file.
